My Wish
by xfallenxenigmax
Summary: Amanda and Ashley are twins, one is watching as the other falls apart and then regains herself through the the Rascal Flatt's song My Wish. Oh and btw the guys involved in this story are Wrestlers from TNA.


'My Wish by Rascal Flatts' beamed from the speakers of Amanda's iHome lately it was the only thing she wanted to listen to because of her twin sister Ashley. Amanda watched as her twin slowly drifted into a major depression the past six months all because of two men one of which Amanda had slowly grown to hate. The two men that where tearing her twin's life apart where none other then Matt Hardy and Jesse Neal. It all started when Ashley and Matt broke up, Matt thought he needed to be single in order for his career. Well Ashley found comfort in Jesse, but Matt soon grew very jealous, well truth be known although Ashley loved Jesse, she still had some feelings for Matt. And Matt was doing everything in his power to break up Ashley and Jesse. Well Matt finally convinced Shannon Moore, one of his best friends, to turn on his tag team partner at the pay per view. Jesse had finally had enough he gave Ashley an ultimatum, Him or Matt.

Amanda laid on her bed thinking about the day that she watched her twin break.

~Flashback~

Amanda and Ashley walked out of the Impact Zone in complete shock at how Shannon had just acted witch Jesse. Ashley climbed up onto the hood of Amanda's car while they waited for Jesse and Tommy.

As the guys came into sight both girls were quickly at their sides. Amanda smiled hugging Tommy tightly . Tommy smiled wrapping his arms around her. Ashley tried to wrap her arms around Jesse to hug him but he pushed her back "No Ash just no. Enough is enough, you need to decide weather you wanna be with me or you want to go back to Matt because I'm sick of this shit, he's the reason that Shannon bitched me out at the end of my fucking match and the reason Shannon hit me with his damn book back stage. So pick someone, and pick it soon I'm done with this shit."

Ashley's arms slid down next to her and she quietly got in the back seat of Amanda's Dodge Challenger. She pulled out her ipod shoving head phones in her ears and remained silent the whole way home even after dropping the guys off at their hotel.

~End Flashback~

Amanda finally mustered up the energy to push herself up off of her bed. It had been two months since Ashley left the house and Amanda finally convinced her to come out tonight. But only with the promise that no one from TNA would be there. They were going out to a karaoke bar Amanda had a surprise in store for her twin.

After about two hours Amanda and Ashley walked into the bar taking seats at the table. After a few minutes of being there the DJ announced the next person up to sing. So when Ashley heard her sisters name being called it shocked her a little. Amanda made her way up to the stage grabbing the mic from the DJ "I don't need the lyric prompter I know this song like the back of my hand and I wanna dedicate it to my twin sister Ashley." Amanda smiled looking out at her twin sister as she began to sing the song 'My Wish by Rascal Flatts' After Amanda was done she made her way back to the table only to be met by a huge hug from a crying twin sister. Amanda hugged her sister tightly "I love you Ash, I hate seeing you like this. I hate what their doing to you." Ashley listened to her sister nodding a little burring her head into her sisters shoulder.

The next day Amanda was eating breakfast when she saw her twin sister come into the room, it was strange because normally Ashley wasn't up before noon. But Amanda didn't want to ask any questions to set anything off. Ashley smiled as she made her way over to the cabinet to make a bowl of cereal.

The smile really made Amanda wonder so she finally spoke up "Not that it's a bad thing but why are you all happy this morning?" Ashley smiled looking at her twin sister "I finally decided on who I want to be with. Matt and Jesse are coming over and I am putting a stop to the madness that I've heard that's going on at the TNA shows lately." She sat down and started to eat. Amanda looked at her sister in amazement "Wow so who'd you choose?"

Ashley looked at Amanda "Well your song last night put a lot of things into perspective for me, and as much as I thought I loved Matt, I didn't know true love until Jesse. Jesse and I have so many of the same goals for our lives, and well…" Ashley paused and looked at her twin.

Amanda looked at her "Well what?"


End file.
